Persuasion
by Godell
Summary: Sheska hadn’t learned the truth about her boyfriend until the spike attempted to impale her on that winter night.' Envy x Sheska. Spoilers for Episode 25. ONESHOT.


Persuasion

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

---------------------------

Sheska hadn't learned the truth about her boyfriend until the spike attempted to impale her on that winter night.

For one year, one lovely year, she had thought that she might have someone who loved her.

Sheska had met Him while walking towards the library one evening. As usual, she was going to get a few more books to read. When she arrived at the foot of those majestic stairs, she saw a strange, pale figure sitting before her on the fourth stair from the top.

He was like a god, slender, strangely featured, and darkly handsome. The wind blew through his emerald-green hair, shining brightly in the moonlight. He smiled down at her, and held out a large tome.

Needless to say, her heart melted.

"I can show you magic." He would whisper during the long nights of searching for clues about the death of her friend, Hughes. His fingers would trail down her neck while his lips caressed her skin. Eventually, those nights that might have been spent discovering the truth became nights filled with enchantment, actions out of a fairy tale. Worst of all, though, was the fact that Sheska _didn't care. _Nobody had ever treated her in the way that _he _treated her. His hand would grasp hers protectively as they walked through the streets of Central, His smile like dark chocolate putting her at ease when he conscience did not.

And so, months passed with no new findings from Sheska. People began to wonder.

Her 17th birthday came, with Him bearing a large ice cream cake, artistically crafted into a many-layered book. On that day, her eyes were beaming with joy as she talked with him about her newest findings. The discoveries were little tidbits about the history of gumdrops, but nothing at all about Hughes. After they had finished the last slice of cake, He kissed Sheska gently and asked if she would like to go down to the park for the afternoon. When she protested that she needed this time to get her studying of the Hughes Murder done, she was persuaded yet again by a simple smile. And so, yet another day was, as far as investigation went, wasted.

On New Year's Eve, however, the puzzle pieces began to fall into their grizzly place.

She had been waiting with her friends for the ball to drop, when she remembered that she had forgotten something upstairs in her room. Walking slowly up the creaking stairs, she suddenly found herself face-to-face with Him.

"O-Oh. Hello." she smiled politely, her heart hammering at how even more dazzling he looked tonight. "Hello, Sheska dear. Happy New Year." He bowed, one hand behind his back. Giggling, Sheska wrapped her arms around him and inhaled the scent of peppermint that he always had around him. "I love you." she sighed, burying her head in his chest. "I love you too." came the unexpected reply. Her face flushed. This was the first time he had ever—

**SSSH-THUNK.**

Sheska stared at the spike that had embedded itself into the wall. Her eyes filled with panic. "What…?" she gasped out, staring at the man she loved. His eyes were filled with evil glee. "That was close, wasn't it?" He asked in a playful tone, a alligator smile writhing across his pale face. "Wh-who are you?" Sheska asked, inching her way towards the door of her room. "Why, I thought that a smart little girl like yourself would know!" He whispered, his eyes widened in mock-surprise. "I'm Envy. Your Sin." He answered, kissing her full on the lips.

As she pulled away, her boyfriend—now Envy—cupped her chin in his graceful hands. "If you don't want to get hurt, dear, I suggest you stop investigating the Hughes Case. Who knows what could happen to you?" Envy smiled nastily, and pointedly stroked Sheska's neck. With that, he walked back down the stairs, leaving her alone in her horrific realization.

As Sheska slumped to the ground, she heard His—no, Envy's words being played over and over in her brain.

_Who knows what could happen to you…?_

"It can't be worse than this, Envy. Not after this…" she sobbed, holding her head in her hands, rocking back and forth to the sounds of the grandfather clock's chimes.

-------------------------------

Wow. I've been really angsty these days. O.o Good grief. Well, was it good or horrible? R&R please!


End file.
